


Déjà vu

by Mabel_McMoon



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deja Vu, Human Inuyasha, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4779920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mabel_McMoon/pseuds/Mabel_McMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Déjà vu es un término francés que significa “ya visto”. El concepto describe la sensación que experimenta una persona al pensar que ya ha vivido con anterioridad un hecho que, en realidad, es novedoso.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-¡Inu! ¡ ¡CUIDADO! !-Le advirtió y este volteo a verle. El ruido de unas yantas en el asfalto frenando de golpe casi le ensórdese, todo paso tan rápido, un segundo inushaya lo estaba viendo y al otro estaba tirado al otro lado de la acera, inmóvil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Déjà vu.

**Author's Note:**

> Este fue mi primer One Shot de inuyasha… Y por supuesto que tenía que ser un Sesshinu.
> 
>  
> 
> Bien aquí les dejo mi corto (ni tan corto) fic :3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Déjà vu es un término francés que significa “ya visto”. El concepto describe la sensación que experimenta una persona al pensar que ya ha vivido con anterioridad un hecho que, en realidad, es novedoso.
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> -¡Inu! ¡ ¡CUIDADO! !-Le advirtió y este volteo a verle. El ruido de unas yantas en el asfalto frenando de golpe casi le ensórdese, todo paso tan rápido, un segundo inushaya lo estaba viendo y al otro estaba tirado al otro lado de la acera, inmóvil.

Los exámenes habían terminado tiempo atrás, sólo tenía que entregar este trabajo para confluir. Era su último mes en la universidad y ese sería el más importante. En poco tiempo seria un arquitecto graduado con honores, pero para eso tenía que terminar ese maldito trabajo (El temido monográfico).

Sesshomaru estaba muy ocupado ese día, no había dormido lo suficiente esta semana. Estaba agotado y sólo quería terminar lo antes posible. Ve pequeño calendario no muy alejado sobre una mesita junto a una foto, 14 de diciembre; la fecha está marcada, no recuerda el por qué ni le da importancia. Sólo sabe que en tres días era la fecha límite para la entrega del proyecto. Estaba a punto de terminar, era tan sólo cuestión de arreglar los últimos detalles y listo, pero como él era un perfeccionista todo debía ser perfecto. Inuyasha llegó muy animado a su departamento y saltó sobre él interrumpiéndolo.

 

-Inuyasha.-Gruñó molesto.-Estoy ocupado.-Dijo recalcándolo como si no fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

 

-Tú siempre estas ocupado, amor.-Rodó los ojos divertido besando su mejilla y separándose de él.

 

Inuyasha estaba más animado que de costumbre y eso estresaba aun más al ya casado peliplata. Su novio de 21 años, era tres años menor que él, le conoció cuando este entró el primer día a la universidad. Aún lo recuerda porque fue el inicio de sus mejores días.

 

 

Flash Back

 

 

Sesshomaru caminaba por el corredor tranquilamente, aún tenía tiempo antes de su primera clase. Como siempre, estaba solo y nadie se atrevía a acercársele, siempre serio e inexpresivo, siempre el gran Taisho No Sesshomaru.

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que sus ojos se posaron casualmente en una figura no tan casual. Un hermoso chico de larga cabellera azabache y ojos del mismo color, tez perfecta y piel ligeramente bronceada, rostro aniñado y encantador. Un perfecto e indefenso ángel que llamaba demasiado la atención en su facultad. El misterioso ángel se veía como un conejo nervioso, miraba a todos lados como si quisiera preguntar pero no sabía qué decir. Adorable.

Se acerco a él antes que unos chicos quienes no parecían tener ninguna buena intención, prácticamente le desnudaban con la mirada sin que el menor si quiera lo notara. Como se lo imaginaba el menor estaba perdido, el ojiambar le dijo que estaba equivocado y que la facultad de artes era la de en frente. El pelinegro se sonrojó bastante, se disculpó por las molestias y agradeció debidamente. Sesshomaru iba a irse y a dejarlo así, pero el menor lo detuvo sujetando momentáneamente su mano antes de presentarse…

 

-Mi nombre es Kiseki Inuyasha.-Se presentó aún sonrojado.

 

Cuando se dio cuenta que lo tenía tomado de la mano lo soltó rápidamente, tenía esa expresión de niño avergonzado que sin darse cuenta le robo una leve pero sincera sonrisa al mayor. Algo casi sobrenaturalmente sorprendente siento él. (Taisho-tempano-de-hielo-Sesshomaru-sama)

 

-Mucho gusto. Soy Taisho No Sesshomaru.-Respondió sin ese tono altanero y frio que siempre le caracterizo.

 

Él mismo se sorprendió sonriéndole otra vez, cosa que era por demás extraña en él, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más cuando ese hermoso chico le sonrió de la forma más radiante y hermosa que hubiera visto antes.

 

-Otra vez, arigatou, Taisho-san.-Agradeció sin borrar su sonrisa por encontrar a una amable persona que le ayudara. Distraídamente vio la hora y se horrorizo puesto su primera clase ya había empezado y era en otra facultad en un salón que aún no conocía.-¡Estoy retrasado! Tengo que irme... Sayonara.-Se despidió para luego irse corriendo dejando sin palabras al mayor.

 

¿Pero qué decir? ¿Qué hacer cuando sin esperarlo encuentras un ángel y este luego se te escapa dejándote con una sensación extraña?

************

 

 

Tres días después de ese fugaz encuentro con ese pequeño ángel perdido, se encaminó hasta la gran biblioteca para relajarse en un lugar silencioso y tranquilo.

Al estar allí se dirigió hasta donde siempre se sentaba. La mesa más alejada y solitaria del lugar, rodeada por enormes estantes de libros de historia de todo tipo y que nadie buscaba. Bueno, casi nadie puesto a que ese preciso día al parecer a alguien se le dio por interesarse en la historia. Trataba de alcanzar un libro dos repisas más arriba e inútilmente se empinaba para conseguirlo, llevaba una enorme cola alta peinando su larga cabellera negra, de espaldas a él por lo que ni siquiera había notado su presencia.

El peliplata miro la gran escalera móvil al otro lado del estante, rodo lo ojos puesto a que era obvio que esa persona ni siquiera era consciente de que allí había una escalera. Se levantó de su silla para acercarse ya que estando en la biblioteca no podía gritarle que mirara a hacia donde se encontraba la escalera y por algo aún más importante, él era un No Taisho.

Cuando estuvo justo detrás de quien descubrió que era un chico puesto a que no tenía las características curvas femeninas, y también su espalda era más amplia. El chico de la coleta parecía estar escuchando música pues tenía los audífonos colocados y eso explicaba lo absorto que estaba del mundo que lo rodeaba, y seguía empinado tratando de alcanzar el libro. Por segunda vez rodo los ojos esta vez con algo de gracia ya que la escena era algo graciosa. El peliplata alargo el brazo y fácilmente alcanzo el libro, lo que era evidente era más alto que aquel chico.

El chico alzó la vista hacia la mano que se cernía sobre él, luego se quitó sus audífonos y se volteo para verle. Y ahí, donde menos lo esperaba estaba ese hermoso chico, este también se sorprendió al verlo y luego le sonrió.

 

-Arigatou.-Agradeció el chico cuando le extendió el libro.

 

-Doitashimashite.-Respondió dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

 

-¿Tienes costumbre de socorrer a torpes chicos en problemas o sólo lo haces conmigo?-Preguntó con algo de gracia sin borrar su bella sonrisa.

 

-No creo que seas torpe, y sí, sólo contigo.-Respondió galante, cosa que sonrojo levemente al menor. Eso le gusto e hizo algo que no era propio de él… Apoyó una de sus manos al lado de la cabeza del pelinegro y se acerca más a él, prácticamente acorralándolo entre el estante de libros y su cuerpo.-Recogiste tu cabello.-Mencionó mirándolo fijamente.

 

-Et… etto… hai. Así es más fácil leer.-Contestó algo nervioso por la cercanía del guapo chico frente a él.

 

-Me gusta más cuando esta suelto.-Confesó acariciando con su mano libre un mechón que caía delicadamente a un lado del rostro ajeno, lo que provoco que Inuyasha se sonrojara más.-Adorable.-Pensó sonriendo aún más.

 

Ambos estaban inmersos en su propio mundo hasta que una voz (Molesta, si le preguntaban al mayor) los interrumpió.

 

-¡¿Qué demonios les estás haciendo?!-La voz del otro chico denotaba que no estaba muy feliz por la posición de ambos.

 

-Ko… kouga. No pasa nada, taisho-san sólo me ayudaba con un libro.-Respondió alejándose de él aún sonrojado al entender que, tal vez, estuvieran muy cerca.

 

-Eso no parece ser nada.-Acusó el castaño.

 

Y el buen humor del ojiambar se desvaneció, era obvio que ese chico andaba tras inuyasha, y eso, por alguna extraña razón, no le gusto para nada al mayor.

 

-Te digo que no pasa nada.-Respondió ahora algo molesto el menor.-Ya encontré el libro así que vamos con jankotsu e hiten antes de que vengan por nosotros.-Dijo algo mosqueado caminando serenamente, luego se volteó y le sonrió al mayor.-Hasta la próxima, Taisho-caballero-de-brillante-armadura-san.-Se despidió. El peliplata se rió levemente de su chiste privado, lo que disgustó aún más al tal Kouga, quien haló al menor para luego irse casi trotando.

 

-Hasta entonces, inuyasha.-Murmuró sonriendo.

*************

 

 

Después de ese día no volvió a verlo hasta dos semanas después, y como seria luego su costumbre, sus encuentros serian siempre algo ridículamente novelesco.

 

Sesshomaru caminaba absorto en sus propios pensamientos cuando chocó con un distraído chico tirándole su libreta de dibujo y unas tizas de colores las cuales se rompieron al caer. El mayor se agachó a ayudar al chico a recoger sus cosas, y cuando este levanto la mirada sonrió.

 

-Hola otra vez.-Saludó no tan feliz inuyasha ya que sus preciadas tizas estaba arruinadas, cosa que de inmediato notó el ojiambar.

 

-Hola otra vez, inuyasha.-Respondió alcanzándole su libreta.-A unas calles de aquí hay una tienda de herramientas artísticas cerca de un buen café, ¿Qué te parece si te remplazo tus tizas y tú te tomas un café conmigo?-Sugirió Sesshomaru.

 

-No vas a dejar que me niegue, ¿cierto?-Intuyó el pelinegro. El mayor negó sonriendo levemente, el menor su mordió el labio inferior tratando fallidamente de no sonreír más.-Quiero un capuchino.-Exigió felizmente resignado, mientras ambos se levantaban.

 

No muy lejos de ellos Sesshomaru divisó a ese molesto chico de la otra vez, Kouya, Koutaro o algo así, y una idea pasó momentáneamente por su cabeza. Atrapó la cintura del menor con uno de sus brazos y este le miró extrañado.

 

-Sera más rápido ir en mi auto. Vamos, esta por acá.-Indicó encaminándolo en la dirección correcta. A la distancia el castaño parecía echar chispas de la rabia y el peliplata sonrió victorioso.

 

Después de su cita casual, intercambiaron números y sólo qué cuestión de unos meses para que comenzaran a salir.

 

Fin del Flash Back

 

 

Inuyasha vio el calendario y su sonrisa se amplió al ver el circulito remarcando la fecha. Sabía que su novio estaba ocupado pero eso no interrumpiría sus planes aunque se retrasara unas horas, después de todo era su cuarto aniversario.

 

Una hora y media después Sesshomaru termino por fin. Estaba orgulloso de su trabajo ya que era perfecto pero tenía una enorme migraña por haber dormido tan pocas horas esa semana, sumado al cansancio y al estrés. Sólo quería dormir pero al parecer su novio tenía otros planes.

 

El pelinegro le abrazó por la espalda, luego se separó un poco para darle un leve masaje.

 

-Inuyasha.-Su voz denotaba cansancio extremo.

 

-Es tu culpa por tenerme tan desatendido, yo he sido paciente.-La voz del menor era traviesa y sonaba más como un ronroneo.

 

-Inuyasha, para.-El tono de advertencia en su voz era evidente. Su migraña era horrible y sólo seguía creciendo.

 

-Sé que estabas ocupado y por eso te he permitido estar horas ignorándome en tu computador, pero hoy es un día especial y ahora que has terminado eres todo mío.-La dulce voz del azabache era sugerente. Comenzó a darle leves besos es el cuello y hombros.

 

-¡ ¡QUE PARES! !-Gritó molesto alejándole de un empujón sin medir su fuerza.

 

-¡Aarg!-Gracias a la sorpresiva fuerza del peliplata, inuyasha salió despedido hacia el suelo llevándose consigo una pequeña y delicada mesita de caoba de tres piernas donde se encontraba una de sus fotos.

 

-¿Am… amor, estás bien? Yo no… no quería.-El mayor se levantó apresuradamente a socorre a su novio, pero cuando se le acerco e intento levantarle el menor rechazó su ayuda con un fuerte manotazo.

 

-¡No me toques!-Exclamó molesto, se levantó apresuradamente manteniendo la distancia entre los dos.-Me voy.-Sentenció furioso.

 

-Inu… yo… lo sien...

 

PUNG… el fuerte sonido de la puerta azotándose fue lo único que escuchó. Suspiró cansado y molesto consigo mismo. Vio la chaqueta roja de su novio olvidada en el sofá, por la ventana puede apreciar nubarrones negros esparciéndose por el cielo, pronto llovería fuertemente.

 

Tomó el abrigo apresuradamente y algo cayó de él. Era una cajita dorada con un pequeño listón rojo, sutil pero elegante… Era un obsequio.

 

“Hoy es un día especial…”

 

Recordó las palabras de su pareja. ¿Un día especial? Y recordó la fecha… 14 de diciembre… ¡Joder!

 

-¡ ¡Maldición! !-ERA EL DÍA DE SU ANIVERSARIO, su cuarto aniversario con inu.-Maldito idiota, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de eso?-Se regañó y sin ni siquiera preocuparse por tomar su chaqueta o alguna sombrilla salió corriendo en busca de inuyasha, no debía estar muy lejos.

 

No era como si había olvidado por completo su aniversario. Claro que no. Meses atrás había elegido al regalo perfecto; el cual estaba guardado en la mesita de noche de su cuarto junto a su cama esperando por su novio. No lo había olvidado, sólo olvido que ese preciso día era el día.

 

Corrió por las escaleras de servicio, bajó casi saltándolas porque no podía esperar el ascensor. Al llegar a bajo vio a unos niños jugar con su pelota y les preguntó su habían visto a un chico de largo cabello negro; estos les señalaron la dirección y gritó un gracias mientras se marchaba.

 

Casi tropieza con un gato negro que saltó frente a él desde un murito, sin importarle ese hecho siguió su camino, a lo lejos divisó a su novio quien caminaba apresuradamente sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. Comenzó a lloviznar en ese momento, el pelinegro cruzó la calle descuidadamente murmurando cosas que de seguro serian maldiciones en su contra; Sesshomaru vio un deportivo rojo acercarse a gran velocidad.

 

-¡Inu! ¡ ¡CUIDADO! !-Le advirtió y este volteo a verle. El ruido de unas yantas frenando de golpe en el asfalto casi le ensórdese, todo paso tan rápido, un segundo inuyasha lo estaba viendo y al otro estaba tirado del otro lado de la acera, inmóvil.-¡ ¡ ¡INUYASHA! ! !-Gritó corriendo hacia su inconsciente novio.

 

Cuando llegó y lo observo temeroso de tocarle, no se debe mover a alguien después de un accidente. Y su pequeño estaba allí, cubierto de gotas de lluvia y sangre, sin moverse… sin respirar.

 

-Joder, lo siento… él salió de la nada.-Se excusó el hombre al salir de su vehículo.-Lla… llamare a una ambulancia.-Dijo preocupado.

 

Cuando volvió en sí se encontraba en la sala de espera de un hospital, el amor de su vida estaba en el quirófano siendo operado de emergencia. Él estaba en shock, sus manos ensangrentadas enredadas nerviosamente en su cabello. Nunca había rezado en su vida, ni siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo pero eso era fusto lo que intentaba. Entrelazó sus temblorosos dedos y apoyo su cabeza gacha sobre sus manos.

 

-Onegai… onegai… no me lo quiten… no a él.-Sollozaba sin pena alguna, sin importarle nada quien lo viera en ese estado tan patético.-Se los suplico… no a él...-Suplicó.

 

-¡Oh, Dios mío, Sesshomaru!-La preocupada voz de su madre y su posterior fuerte abrazo le acogieron.-Todo va a estar bien, cielo, estará bien.-Irassue casi voló al recibir la noticia de que su hijo había entrado a emergencias en estado de shock y cubierto por la sangre de inuyasha, el novio de su hijo, el ser más enérgico y tierno de la faz de la tierra; quien ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte a unos metros de ellos.-Va a estar bien, inu-chan estará bien.-La ojiambar besó la sien de su hijo mientras este se desmoronaba en sus brazos.

**********

 

 

Pasaron casi seis horas hasta que uno de los cirujanos salió y se les acerco, rápidamente se levantaron de los asientos y lo encararon.

 

-¿Cómo está mi novio?-Preguntó preocupado y ansioso el menor.

 

-Hicimos todo lo que pudimos, su condición era muy grave… el paciente no sobrevivió.-Informó el Doctor.

 

-Es… eso es imposible.-Exclamó impactada Irassue.

 

-Tenía una grave hemorragia interna, una de sus costillas rotas perforó su pulmón derecho, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre. Hicimos lo que estaba en nuestras manos pero al final fue su corazón el que no pudo más y se detuvo… Lo sentimos.-El doctor les dio el pésame.-Joven, ¿Se encuentra bien?-Preguntó estúpidamente al verle tan pálido como una hoja de papel.

 

Sesshomaru vio al hombre frente a él sin realmente mirarlo. Inuyasha, su inu estaba…

 

-Es mi culpa, In… inu… está….-Murmuró en shock hasta caer en la realidad… inuyasha ya no estaba.-¡ ¡ ¡AAAARG! ! !-El peliplata soltó un fuerte alarido ensordecedor como el de un animal salvaje herido y sumamente peligroso.

 

Sus ojos no enfocaban nada en particular sólo derramaban lágrimas saladas que no se detenían, su respiración se volvió pesada y dificultosa estaba en medio de un grave colapso nervioso. Un ataque de pánico.

 

-¡Enfermera, traiga un sedante de inmediato! ¡Rápido!-Ordenó el cirujano alejado a la ojiambar de su inestable hijo.

 

-Sesshomaru, cielo, cálmate.-Pidió asustada su madre, temía que en ese estado se hiciera daño a él mismo.

 

Dos fornidos enfermeros trataron de contenerlo pero era como tratar de contener una tormenta. Con fuertes golpes el No Taisho mando a volar a sus captores liberándose violentamente, era casi dos metros de poder y furia descontrolado… imparable. Cuando la enfermera llegó con la jeringa, los enfermeros volvieron a intentar someterlo esta vez con la ayuda del doctor. En cuanto lo tuvieron inmovilizado la enfermera de suministro el fuerte sedante y después de un leve forcejeo el peliplata quedo inconsciente.

*****************

 

 

Al día siguiente Irassue se encargo de cada detalle para el funeral. Inuyasha iba a ser velado esa mañana y enterado esa misma tarde.

El cuerpo del pelinegro descansaba rodeado de bellos lirios, casa blanca, dentro de un fino ataúd. Bello y casi etéreo, parecía sólo dormir pero la palidez anormal en él delataba la cruda realidad; El menor no dormía.

El evento fue altamente privado, sólo estaban los más allegados y la poca familia que tenía el menor: Kaede, la abuela del difunto, tíos y sus primos, las gemelas Higurachi y Kouta, y sus amigos: Miroku, Sango, Kohaku y Kouga.

 

Irassue estuvo todo el tiempo allí, junto al féretro hasta que descendió y fue enterrado junto a la tumba de Izayoi, la madre de inuyasha. En todo ese tiempo Sesshomaru no estuvo presente, estuvo fuera del recinto, lejos de todos, lejos de los pésames y las miradas tristes, lejos de las lágrimas y el llanto ajenos; él no necesitaba más, ya se ahogaba en el propio.

 

El gran Taisho No Sesshomaru estaba arrumbado en el suelo fuera del recinto, abrazando desesperadamente la foto de su hermoso y sonriente, amado y perdido, novio. Quien fue enterado erróneamente entre lirios blancos cuando debió ser rodeado por camelias rojas, hermosas y frágiles como él, pero no se vio con la fuerza de corregir a su madre, no era tan fuerte como para arreglar los detalles del funeral de su amado, pero ¿Quién lo seria?

 

Espero allí, lejos de todo hasta que cayó la noche y su madre le obligó a levantarse e irse a casa. Irassue le aconsejo que se quedara en con ella y no en su departamento, pero se negó y se fue a su departamento, su solitario y frio departamento.

***********

 

 

Pasaban las dos de la madrugada y el peliplata estaba nuevamente arrumbado en el piso, esta vez rodeado de botellas de diversos licores, su ropa desarreglada y arrugada, ebrio hasta decir basta, inmerso en su miseria y desdicha. Solo.

 

Observaba las llamas de la chimenea como ido, su vista se posó en la distancia, no enfocaba las cosas pero pudo reconocer su laptop, abierta sobre la mesa, esa máquina infernal. Furioso, se levanto, de manera torpe y alcoholizada camino hasta ella; con fuerza la sostuvo entre sus manos y la arrojó a las llamas, la rabia se apodero de él y comenzó a destrozar todo a su paso, tiró también el calendario que aún marcaba la fecha del día anterior, la fecha de su aniversario… la muerte de su amado, el principio del fin de su mundo.

 

Casi tropieza con un marco que estaba en el piso junto a una mesita rota, cegado por la furia lo recogió y lo lanzó a las llamas. La sonrisa de inuyasha junto a él aclaro un poco su mente, era la foto de su primer aniversario, y ahora se consumía lentamente en llamas. Rápidamente corrió hasta la chimenea, si ningún tipo de cuidado la sacó y apagó el fuego de la envolvía con sus manos; afortunadamente la salvo antes de que las llamas consumieran la parte donde estaba su feliz novio. Sacó lo que quedaba de la foto del arruinado marco que por fortuna había retenido el fuego lo suficiente y la tomó con sumo cuidado para no causarle más daños.

 

Ahí estaba su pequeño, sonriente y radiante. A pesar de la densa bruma mental producto del alcohol podía recordar ese día, su primer aniversario, esa vez había llevado a inuyasha a esquiar por primera vez.

 

 

Flash Back

 

Habían llegado a la cabaña No Taisho con el tiempo justo, el menor estaba fascinado por el entrono, todo estaba cubierto de nieve, un pulcro blanco los rodeaba, era como estar en otro mundo, lejos de todo.

 

-Esto es increíble.-Exclamó el menor con una gran sonrisa. A Sesshomaru no le gustaba hacer uso de los bienes de su familia ya que prefería emplear los medios que él mismo poseía, pero si su recompensa era esa expresión de niño en víspera de navidad y esa radiante sonrisa en el rostro de su amado haría cualquier cosa.-Es preciosa, gracias por traerme.-Inuyasha le dio un dulce beso.

 

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, vamos a dentro y guardemos las cosas.-Dijo el peliplata y así lo hicieron.

 

Luego de eso organizaron sus cosas en la misma habitación, era enorme y elegante, como la habitación de un prestigioso hotel. Colores marfil, azul oscuro y caoba oscurecida se apoderaban del lugar. Había un elegante sofá individual no muy lejos de una enorme ventana con grandes cortinas, la vista de las blancas montañas y el cielo azul era sobrenatural, celestial, pero la protagonista en la habitación era la enorme cama justo en el centro, varias almohadas sobre las delicadas y cálidas sabanas de seda marfil y zafiro, con una resistente base de caoba. Era como estar en un cuento.

**************

 

 

Sesshomaru le enseñó a inuyasha a esquiar, estuvo dos días cayéndose pero al final aprendió a deslizarse y parecía divertirse mucho.

 

-Sólo es cuestión de que logres no caer de cara.-El peliplata soltó una que otra broma con respecto a las habilidades del menor y su poco equilibrio.-Voy ponerme celoso si sigues besando tanto el piso.-Se burló ayudándole a ponerse de pie.

 

-¡Hey, esto es complicado!-Se defendió el menor tambaleándose un poco buscando no caer nuevamente.

 

-No lo es, es cuestión de practica.-Sonrió sosteniéndolo de la cintura para evitando que se cayera. Inu se volteo un poco para mirarlo y hacer un adorable puchero, pero la posición no era acta para el snowboard; por leyes de la física, la gravedad y el peso, le hicieron resbalar y caer llevándose a su novio consigo.-¿Estás bien, inu?-Preguntó.

 

-Sí, algo guapo y cálido amortiguó mi caída.-Murmuró con una risita, se quitó las amarras del snowboard y se dio la vuelta completa para quedar correctamente sobre su peliplata.-¿Tú estás bien?-Preguntó acariciándole el rostro con su mano enguantada. El mayor sonrió levemente y asintió.-Bien, porque ahora el señorito capaz va a aprender a cocinar.-Se divirtió con la expresión sorprendida de su novio, bien sabía que Sesshomaru no lograba hacer nada que no dependiera de un microondas y agua caliente.

 

-Sabes que yo no…

 

-No te preocupes, amor, es sólo cuestión de practica.-Aseguró para luego besarlo. El ojiambar podía sentir la sonrisa del menor sobre sus labios. Era la venganza por las bromas que le hizo.

 

Al final terminaron haciendo una muy sencilla pero deliciosa pasta con salsa Bechamel con un delicioso vino rosa ligero y dulzón. Disfrutaron la cena platicando amenamente, planeado lo que harían mientras estuvieran allí: que sin dudas tendrían que ir el 24 a casa de Irassue porque inuyasha se negaba a que pasara sola toda las fiestas y luego en año nuevo los tres podrían ir al templo Higurachi a visitar a los familiares del menor y a orar por el nuevo año. Sesshomaru le contemplaba mientras él hablaba emocionado sobre lo que harían, el peliplata amaba a su novio, todo de él era prefecto, todo a su lado era más fácil y agradable. En poco tiempo ese chico se había vuelto su gravedad, lo que lo mantenía en este mundo.

 

Sonriendo levemente se levantó de su lugar y se acerco a su niño, este lo miró curioso y cuando extendió su mano hacia él la tomó y siguió hasta el centro de la sala, frente a la chimenea. El ojiambar se acercó lentamente hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso lento, con cuidado lo recostó en el piso sobre la gran alfombra felpuda y suave.

 

La ropa fue quedando desplazada y olvidada, el calor de la chimenea menguaba el frio poco a poco, sesshomaru acariciaba con devoción el frágil cuerpo de su amado quien yacía bajo él, con esa mirada dulce y entregaba rebosante de amor, ese amor puro e inocente, honesto y desinteresado que sólo le entregaba a él, y el ojiambar se encargaba de devolvérselo de la misma manera y con mayor intensidad. Porque lo amaba como a nada, porque era su todo.

 

Con delicadeza besó y acaricio cada rincón de ese cuerpo, acariciando también el alma con su devoción y amor.

 

-Aishiteru, inuyasha.-Susurró sobre su vientre plano repartiendo besos mientras seguía su travesía hacia el sur, marcando ese cuerpo como suyo más allá de la piel, más profundo que el alma.-Aishiteru, inu.

 

-Aish… aishiteru, Sessh.-El azabache se derretía entre las caricias de su amado, ese hombre que había llegado de la nada y se había convertido en su todo.

 

Sesshomaru, sin importar la intensidad del acto siempre le hacía el amor, con sus manos, con sus ojos, con los sentimientos que derrochaba en él y parecían ahogarlo, tan intensos y vividos, tan etéreos y tangibles a la vez… tan suyos. Porque no había necesidad de decirlo, lo sabían, habían nacido para estar juntos, por y para el otro… nacidos para amarse.

 

Unieron sus cuerpos como solían hacerlo, dándolo todo de sí, fundiendo sus almas en una sola, amándose con intensidad, con deseo y desviviéndose por el otro, ahogados en un placer dulce y picante a partes iguales. Volviéndose uno… siendo felices.

 

El orgasmo impasible pero justo les arrobo. El peliplata contempló la imagen frente a él con precisión. La cabellera negra de inuyasha yacía desparramada por la alfombra blanca, su cuerpo desnudo y perlado por el sudor e iluminado por las llamas, su respiración descompasada discrepaba con el crujir de la lecha ardiente, sus ojos le miraban de esa forma especial y llena de amor que sólo le dedicaba a él, y su sonrisa, esa sonrisa bobalicona y enamorada… Perfecta.

 

Inuyasha estiró sus brazos con pereza hasta su rostro, acariciándole con ternura, sus labios volvieron a encontrarse con calma, como masajeándose suavemente. Abrazados se acomodaron en la alfombro, demasiado cansados y mezquinos para levantarse y separarse unos segundos para subir hasta su alcoba y acostarse en su cómodo lecho, demasiado enamorados para sentir el frio. Así que juntos y abrazados, aun desnudos desafiaron al inclemente clima; sólo se abandonaron al sueño… un sueño que no recordarían al día siguiente pero que de seguro cada uno era el protagonista del sueño del contrario.

 

Fin del Flash Back

 

 

Las lágrimas volvieron a derramarse de sus ojos sin restricciones, quemando sus mejillas, dejando ese sabor a sal en su boca y desgarrando su garganta, destrozándole un poco más… Matándole en silencio.

**********

 

 

-Sesshomaru.-La voz de inuyasha y su risita traviesa se escuchaba a su alrededor.-Sessh.-le llamaba una y otra vez.

 

-¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde estás? ¡¡Inuyasha!!-El peliplata le buscaba desesperado en la oscuridad.

 

-Atrápame.-Sus risillas hacían eco como el fondo de un barranco, el pelinegro pasó corriendo a su lado. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203202480199662&set=a.10203159599047660.1073741835.1137977760&type=3&theater Estaba allí y le sonreía.-Vamos Sessh, alcánzame.-Jugaba con él, se divertía.

 

-Inu.-Trató de tocarlo pero este salió corriendo mientras lo seguía. Corría y corría demasiado rápido para alcanzarlo, no le importo, aumento la velocidad dando todo de sí. Lo estaba alcanzando, inu, su niño estaba al alcance de su mano; sólo era cuestión de estirarse un poco más.-Inuyasha.

 

-Detente.-La voz del ojinegro le petrifico con una orden, la fría oscuridad parecía tragárselo todo. Frente a él, inuyasha le miraba y lloraba.-¿Doushite, Sesshomaru?-Las lagrimas cristalinas se tornaron carmesí… derramaba lagrimas de sangre. Sesshomaru trataba de tocarle pero estaba inmóvil una fuerza invisible.-¿Por qué, Sessh?-La oscuridad comenzó a envolver al menor mientras sollozaba adolorido.

 

-¡Inu! ¡Inuyasha!-Gritaba desesperado intentando tocarlo, aliviarlo… Salvarlo.

 

-Sessh, amor.-La dulce voz de inuyasha le tranquilizó, ahora había dos pelinegros frente a él.-No te hagas esto.-Pidió entristecido el segundo inuyasha mientras el que lloraba sangre le miró derramando unas ultimas lagrimas antes de convertirse en polvo de cristal y desaparecer junto a la oscuridad https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203159617048110&set=a.10203159599047660.1073741835.1137977760&type=3&theater dejando sólo la luz rodeándoles.-Sesshomaru.-Pronunció su nombre con tanta dulzura y amor como siempre, su mirada llena de ternura y una leve sonrisa.

 

Cuando por fin pudo moverse se lanzó sobre su amado para evitar que se alejara.

 

-Inuyasha.-Le contempló fijamente con miedo a que si cerraba los ojos volvería a desaparecer.

 

-Amor.-Susurró mirándole a los ojos, con suavidad posó su mano en el níveo rostro de su amado.-Tienes que dejarme ir, Sessh.-Pidió sin dejar de mirarle. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203202507000332&set=a.10203159599047660.1073741835.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-No… no, inu… por favor, no te vayas… no me dejes… te amo.-Suplicó el mayor.

 

-Lo sé, pero no podemos estar juntos. Yo ya no pertenezco a tu mundo… tienes que dejarme ir.-Trataba de convencerle con ternura.-No te tortures más, mi amor, por favor.-Acarició su rostro con suavidad mientras le hablaba como se le habla a un niño a quien intentabas convencer de algo.-No quiero ser un triste recuerdo para ti, tienes que… Olvidarme.

 

-¡JAMÁS!-Se negó rotundamente levantándose de golpe.

 

-Ahora tienes que volver.-Susurró parado a su lado.

 

-No quiero irme… ni quiero dejarte.-Declaró el mayor y el pelinegro le miró con ternura embozando una triste sonrisa.

 

-No puedes quedarte, ya no podemos estar juntos…

 

-No me dejes… onegai, inu.-Suplicó desesperado.

 

-Tampoco no quiero dejarte pero no puedo mantenerte a mi lado.-La tristeza del menor era casi palpable, tampoco quería que se fuera.

 

-Entonces me quedare.-Aseguró acercándose y sosteniendo sus manos entre las suyas. El ojinegros suspiro, sonrió con dulzura desplazando a la tristeza y negó.-Inuyasha, yo...-El menor le calló con uno de sus finos dedos y todos comenzó a desvanecerse.

 

-Yo también te amo, Sesshomaru.-Se despidió para luego besarle suave y amorosamente.

 

En este momento despertó, en su cama… Solo. Otra vez. Había soñado nuevamente con su pequeño, una pesadilla que nunca terminaba de serlo, porque inuyasha no lo permitía, no le dejaba culparse, torturarse una y otra vez con su muerte. Por el simple hecho de que su inu jamás le dañaría de esa forma, lo sabía, así que cada vez que el mismo se torturaba en sueños su inconsciente creaba otra replica de su novio, puro y amoroso como siempre había sido, aparecía y le salvaba de sí mismo.

Era un sentimiento agridulce, poder verle pero sólo en sueños puesto que al despertar su amado volvería a irse. Una y otra y otra vez desaparecía, ya había pasado un tiempo desde la muerte de su novio… 31,535.000 Segundos, 525,600 Minutos, 8,760 Horas, 365 Días, 48 Semanas, 12 Meses, 1 año para ser exactos.

Días tras día muriendo en vida, quedándose seco, sin sentimientos… Vacío. Su rostro ahora inexpresivo y frio, su corazón había muerto junto a su amado. Ahora no era más que una maquina que trabajaba hasta caer inconsciente, un robot sin alma, un demonio cruel si se le provocaba.

 

Pasaban de las 5 PM cuando su teléfono celular sonó y se ilumino en el cuarto oscuro por las cortinas cerradas. Era su madre, Irassue.

 

-Madre.-Su voz había adquirido la misma frialdad que su alma con el paso del tiempo.

 

-Sesshomaru, hijo, ¿Cómo estás?-Preguntó algo angustiada.-Hoy es...

 

-Lo sé.-Le interrumpió cortante.

 

-Oh, cielo, quisiera tanto estar allí.-La peliplata estaba en Ámsterdam, Alemania, por asuntos de negocios que le impidieron estar en Japón ese día.-Sesshomaru, no tienes que ir si no quieres hacerlo.-Sugirió con voz maternal y entristecida.

 

-Iré.-Sentenció, claro que iría a visitar la tumba de su amado. Tenía que hacerlo, ese día, porque ya no podía más.

 

-Cuanto quisiera que las cosas fueran diferentes.-Murmuró. Hace un tiempo, cuando su hijo se refugió en su trabajo para huir del mundo real le pidió que lo olvidara, que olvidara a inuyasha, sugiriéndole que tal vez debería buscar a alguien más. Ante estas palabras su hijo reaccionó abruptamente, gritando seriamente ofendido; desde entonces el menor comenzó a estar más distante con ella.-Lo siento tanto, si hubiera algo que…-Su voz se rompía, estaba al borde del llanto. Conoció muy bien a ese chico y sabía que nadie en la tierra amaría más a su hijo que él, nadie más le devolvería la felicidad a su hijo.

 

-Lo sé, haha-ue.-Su voz se relajo por un segundo.-y también te quiero.-Concluyó antes cortar la llamada. Miró el teléfono unos segundos antes de abandonarlo en la cama.-Gomennasai, oka-sama.-Desapareció tras la puerta del baño ignorando la insistencia del aparato, el cual no paraba de sonar y sonar.

************

 

 

Sesshomaru caminó por el cementerio hasta llegar a la tumba de su amado, vestía un elegante kimono negro https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203159727570873&set=a.10203159599047660.1073741835.1137977760&type=3&theater y llegaba un enorme ramo de camelias rojos. La tumba estaba limpia lo que daba a relucir que los familiares de inu la habían visitado antes, también había mucho incienso y unas galletas de arroz como ofrenda que sin dudas eran de parte de Sango. Se arrodillo frente a la piedra pulida y dejó el ramo junto a las demás cosas.

 

-Inuyasha.-Nombró con su voz más suave que la que ahora le caracterizaba.-Yo… sé que no te he visitado desde entonces, pero es que no podía, no puedo con esto. No sé cómo vivir sin ti, ya no sé cómo respirar, no sé cómo sobrevivir cuando he perdido mi gravedad... Inu, sabes que aun ahora lo eres todo para mí, te amo más que a mí mismo, mi amor, se que esperabas más de mí, pero es que ya no puedo.-Su voz se rompió pero no lloro, ya no le quedaban lágrimas que derramar.-¿Sabes? Cuando te conocí pensé por un segundo que se trataba de un ángel, un maravilloso espejismo, y es que siempre fuiste para mí, lo más hermoso y puro que pudo dar este retorcido mundo… siempre enérgico y decidido, siempre dulce e inocente a tu manera, siempre apasionado y entregado… siempre amándome… siempre mío.-Acarició la pequeña foto en la lapida.-Sabes que lo he intentado con todas mis fuerzas, a pesar de todo lo que pasó aún así… yo…

…………..

Cuando el pelinegro murió el No Taisho cayó en una grave depresión y recurrió al alcohol para acallar la culpa, su madre estaba devastaba por su estado, no sabía qué hacer o cómo ayudarle. Una mañana despertó con una terrible resaca, oyó unos gritos y golpes muy molestos en su puerta; al abrirla fue recibido por el puñetazo de Kouga, cosa que desencadeno una gran pelea en su departamento, ambos se golpearon como salvajes hasta caer rendidos sin fuerza. Al final el castaño le abrió los ojos.

-¿Es así como quieres que te vea? ¿Qué crees que pensaría si te viera así por él? Deja de ser un maldito egoísta, Sesshomaru, no eres el único que sufre pero los demás no nos permitimos tocar fondo porque él no lo hubiera deseado. Él te amaba, maldita sea, hazte responsable… y vive con ello.-Dicho esto se fue como vino, dejándolo con sus pensamiento y varios golpes. 

…………….

 

-Inuyasha… no puedo olvidarte, por más que me lo pidas no puedo y lo sabes… Boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai.-Sacó una cajita plateada con un listón azul zafiro de su bolsillo y la dejó junto a las flores.-Feliz aniversario, mi vida.-Después de eso se levantó y se retiró del lugar.

*************

 

 

Ya era casi media noche cuando estaba en el lugar, observaba la foto quemada de su pequeño sonriente. Las luces a lo lejos resplandecían. Estaba en el puente, su mano extendida con la foto sólo tenía que soltara, sólo abrir su mano un poco y todo acabaría… esa noche. Y lo hizo, abrió la mano soltando la fotografía, la cual se fue con el viento.

 

-Gomenasai, inuyasha.-Se disculpo porque ya no podía más, no era tan fuerte.-Aishiteru.-Y dio un paso al vacío.

 

Y acabo, todo su dolor, todo su duelo, todo el vacío desapareció. Tuvo que deshacerse de la foto, porque su amado nunca le permitiría hacer algo semejante, no le dejaría ser tan cobarde. 

Si no podían estar juntos, renunciaría a todo para estar a su lado, le buscaría y volvería a amarlo… En esta vida y en todas las demás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Al final ha sido muy grande el One Shot (31 páginas) y no me dejo subirlo entero. Pero no los torturare y subiré las dos partes juntas…
> 
> Boku wa ima sugu kimi ni aitai Significa “sólo quiero verte ahora”


	2. 運命の赤い糸 El hilo rojo del destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El déjà vu, también conocido como paramnesia, hace que el sujeto sienta que vive algo familiar pero que, a la vez, le resulta extraño. Por lo general, pese a la creencia de la gente, se atribuye la supuesta experiencia precedente a creaciones oníricas.

-Sessh.-La voz de su amado le llamaba, ¿Habría muerto ya? ¿Le estaría esperando inuyasha?-Sesshomari, amor, no debes dormir así.-Despertó, estaba recostado frente a su laptop, había estado… ¿Dormido?... Frente a él tal y como lo recordaba estaba su novio.-¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma.-Inuyasha le sonrió dulcemente. Sesshomaru casi saltó de la silla y lo abrazó fuertemente. Gracias a la fuerza sorpresiva del mayor ambos acabaron cayendo al suelo llevándose con ellos una pequeña mesita de caoba, tirando así el calendario y la foto.-¡¿Pero qué haces, Sesshomaru?!-Preguntó divertido correspondiendo su abrazo.

 

-Inuyasha, ¿Eres tú realmente?-Se cuestionó más a sí mismo que al menor, abrazándolo fuertemente con miedo a que se escapara de entre sus brazos como las cientos de veces anteriores.

 

-Claro que soy yo, baka, ¿Quién más seria si no?-Bromeó acariciándole la espalda y besando su frente.-¿Qué tienes? ¿Has tenido un mal sueño?-Preguntó algo angustiado.

 

-¿Un mal sueño?-No fue un mal sueño, lo sabía, había vivido un año entero de dolor y desolación, no fue en mal sueño sino una pesadilla en vida. Porque fue real, él lo vivió hasta la muerte.

 

Inuyasha se separó un poco de él para mirarle a los ojos, el menor estaba comenzando a preocuparse realmente por su novio, pero no pudo preguntar más porque el ojiambar tomó posesión de sus labios con una necesidad y anhelo indescriptible que el azabache sólo atino a corresponder. Estuvieron así unos minutos, tirados en el suelo, abrazados y besándose.

 

-¿Tendría que preocuparme? ¿Llamar a un doctor, quizás?-Bromeó entre besos cortos.

 

-Estoy perfectamente.-Aseguró separándose sólo lo necesario para verle a la cara y acariciarle el rostro con suavidad, ganándose una dulce sonrisa y otro casto beso de parte de su niño.

 

-¿En serio? Debes estar muy cansado, ¿Has terminado tu presentación ya?-Preguntó como siempre atento.

 

-Eso no importa, y sí, estoy perfectamente ahora que estas aquí.-Dijo ayudándole a levantarse, ambos levantaron las cosas que habían derrumbado y las colocaron en su lugar. Allí estaba la foto de su primer aniversario en las montañas nevadas, la cual estaría en perfecto estado si no fuera por el cristal ahora roto; A su lado un pequeño calendario con la fecha encerada un círculo rojo, 14 de diciembre del 2014.-Perfectamente.-El mayor contemplo unos segundos la fecha, sin aviso cargo a su pelinegro en brazos y lo llego hasta su alcoba, depositándolo con cuidado en la cama.

 

-Jeje, pareces feliz.-Comentó el menor abrazando el cuello de su novio, sin dejar de sonreír.

 

-Lo estoy.-Aseguró dedicándole una leve sonrisa.

 

-Feliz cuarto aniversario, amor.-Murmuró amoroso.

 

-Feliz cuarto aniversario, mi vida.-Correspondió aliviado. Aliviado por poder pronunciar esas palabras, por poder tenerle así: mirándolo con ternura y amor, feliz… vivo. Se estiro para poder llegar hasta la mesita de noche y abrir el primer cajón, tomó el obsequio de su novio y se lo dio.

 

-¿Qué es?-Preguntó emocionado sentándose en la cama, observando la cajita plateada con un niño a un regalo de navidad.

 

-Ábrelo.-Propuso sereno. Inu lo miró entusiasmado y ansioso soltó el listón azul. Sacó el objeto dentro de la cajita… era un llavero con unas cuantas llaves. El menor le miró inquisitivo, algo dudoso, y el peliplata sonrió.-Hace mucho que quería que pedirte que vivieras conmigo, pero este lugar es muy pequeño para los dos, así tuve que buscar algo más grande al alcance de mis ahorros propios.-Explicó divertido. Inuyasha miró el llavero y lo miró a él, un par de veces. Estaba enmudecido.-Entonces encontré una casa, fuera de la ciudad.-Continuó atrayendo la atención de su adorable novio.-No es muy grande pero será suficiente para los dos. Tiene tres habitaciones, dos de ellas demasiado pequeñas para una alcoba pero perfecta para convertirlas en estudios de trabajo, el comedor esta junto a la cocina, el patio no es muy grande por lo que no tendremos piscina pero el baño tiene una cómoda tina para dos. También le faltan algunas cosas y pintura pero sin importar lo que hagamos o digamos mi madre terminara decorando toda la casa.-Dialogó con gracia pero era verdad, además ella tenía un excelente gusto y les ayudaría con emoción; claro, sus estudios y la habitación la decorarían ellos a su manera.-Incluso podríamos tener un perro, un collie o tal vez un husky.-Propuso asimilando la idea.

 

-Et… etto… sessh… yo.-Decir que estaba atónito era un pobre eufemismo. Las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas sin esperarlo y sin poder hilar palabras suficientes para expresar su felicidad saltó a los brazos de su amado haciéndole caer en el colchón, le besó con intensidad, trasmitiéndole todo lo que no sabía cómo poner en palabras… o tal vez sí.-Aishiteru, aishiteru yo Sesshomaru.-Pronunció con voz quebradiza, baja como un susurro pero sin llegar a serlo. 

 

-Aishiteru, inuyasha.-El ojiambar besó las mejillas de su pareja bebiendo sus lagrimas de felicidad, convenciéndose a sí mismo que eso realmente estaba pasando, que tenia al amor de su vida entre sus brazos, llorando de alegría y aceptando el comenzar una vida juntos. Estaban vivos y felices. En ese instante todo era perfecto.

 

Con suavidad y sin ningún apuro la ropa fue siendo abandonada, las caricias de ambas partes no se hicieron esperar, los besos inocentes, sonrisas cómplices y amorosas miradas fugitivas. El deseo innato y abrazador de pertenecerse mutuamente, sus cuerpos fundiéndose con habilidad, sus almas entrelazándose con excelencia.

 

-Sessh… Sesshomaru.-Llamó con su voz ahoga mientras se movía suavemente sobre él.-No… aaah… no me mires… no me mires así… aaah Baka.-Su rostro enrojecido por la vergüenza y el placer, pero es que su pareja lo observaba como su fuera una estatua de fino cristal y en cualquier momento podría romperse.

 

¿Cómo podía caber tanta devoción y amor en una mirada? ¿Tanto poder y vulnerabilidad en una caricia? ¿Cuánto más planeaba sesshomaru enamorarle y convertirse cada vez más en su razón de vivir, para estar satisfecho?

 

-Eres hermoso.-Murmuró el mayor contemplándole fijamente.

 

Su amado no dejaba de apenarse cuando le miraba, cuando apreciaba cada rincón de su cuerpo, el pudor no lo abandonaba sin importar cuantas veces lo hicieran su inu seguía siendo dulce e inocente a la hora de amarse. Su niño estaba avergonzado pero no despegaba sus profundos ojos negros de los suyos, un leve carmesí surcaba sus mejillas con timidez, sus labios rojizos por tantos besos sólo incitaban a besarlos aún más, su cuerpo de apariencia frágil no dejaba de ser masculino y tonificado. Estaba jadeando sobre él preso del placer y el amor… era verdaderamente hermoso.

 

Las manos del peliplata se apoderaron de las caderas del menor profundizando las embestidas sin aumentar mucho la velocidad. Quería disfrutar como su pequeño se disolvía en jadeos y gemidos.

 

-Aaah… Sess… aaah.-Inuyasha mordió se labio inferior tratando de aminorar los lascivos sonidos que escapaban de su garganta sin ningún pudor.

 

-No te contengas.-Pidió incorporándose logrando cambiar el ángulo de las penetraciones.-Déjame escucharte.-Comenzó a repartir besitos desde el hombro de su ojinegro hasta subir a su cuello.

 

-Ba… baka… los vecinos.

 

-Olvídalos… somos sólo tú y yo.-Besó la sensible parte de su pulso.-Déjame escucharte inuyasha.-La voz dominante y endemoniadamente sensual del ojiambar directo en su oído casi le hace acabar.

 

Las penetraciones ganaron fuerza y velocidad en un instante y ya no pudo retenerse… Ya no quiso contenerse.

 

-Aaaaah… amor… ¡justo ahí!-Sostuvo los hombros de su amante clavando inconscientemente sus dedos con fuerza en la nívea piel, sus gemidos armonizaban con los jadeos del mayor, el rechinar de la cama y el lascivo sonido de los energéticos movimientos sus cuerpos creando una lujuriosa sonata de placer y deseo.

 

-Inu… inuyasha.-La voz ronca y ensombrecida por el placer de sesshomaru le excitaba más que cualquier cosa en este mundo, encendía en él un deseo oscuro y casi blasfemo que encendía su vientre y lo lanzaba a las puertas de un maravilloso abismo.

 

Sesshomaru sintió las contracciones en el canal de su niño, era una tortura deliciosa y enloquecedora que le avisaba la llegaba del clímax; embistió con fiereza ese punto dulce en el interior de su pareja haciéndolo gritar y clavar sus uñas en sus hombros sin piedad. Enloquecerle así le fascinaba, hacerle tan suyo como él lo era de inuyasha.

 

-¡Kami-sama! ¡¡SESSHOMARU!!

 

-¡Inuyasha!

 

El orgasmo les aturdió sin contemplaciones, ambos cayeron en la cama, jadeantes y satisfechos. Sesshomaru sintió como si el cansancio del mundo entero se vertiera sobre él, estaba tan cansado que le costaba no caer inconsciente en ese instante, pero no podía, no quería cerrar los ojos… Tenía miedo, miedo de que al despertar todo haya sido un sueño, que al abrir los ojos vuelva a estar solo en su cama, le aterraba la idea de que inuyasha desapareciera si apartaba los ojos de él. 

 

-Estas muy cansado.-Afirmó mirándole recuperar el aliento.-Durmamos un poco.-Atrajo la sabana hacia ellos y se acorrucó en el pecho de su pareja.

 

-No, no es neces…

 

-No sé qué tipo de pesadilla tuviste, y a lo mejor no quiera saber, pero te aseguro que todo irá bien.-Argumentó besando el cuello y la barbilla de su peliplata.-Descansa un poco.

 

-No quiero.-Se negó bajito y con esfuerzo.

 

-¡Oh, por kami-sama! Actúas como un niño, estas que no puedes mantener los ojos abiertos.

 

-Inuyasha.-Gruñó su nombre como una advertencia.

 

-Jajaja duérmete ya, amor.-Se rió por lo que él pensaba que era un adorable acto infantil de parte de su serio y elegante novio. Se estiro lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y lo besó suave y amorosamente, el deseo de proteger a su amado del mal que lo aquejaba le hizo cambiar de posiciones y resguardarlo entre sus brazos.-Descasa, yo estará aquí cuando despiertes.-Susurró acariciando su larga cabellera plateada.

 

-¿Lo prometes?-Pensaba que su actitud era algo ridícula pero no le importaba, estaba entre los brazos de su niño, siendo acariciado con cariño y arrullado por los constantes latidos de su corazón

 

-Jeje, sí, lo prometo.

 

Eso fue suficiente para el mayor la dulce promesa de inuyasha, nada de olvidarle ni dejarle ir sino la esperanza que al despertar tenerle a su lado; con lentitud dejó que sus ojos se cerraran y se durmió. El pelinegro lo observo cuidadosamente mientras le sonreía con amor y le acariciaba, minutos después Morfeo hizo de las suyas y le obligo a caer también en sus brazos.

**************

 

 

Despertó con lentitud, sintiéndose más liviano que en mucho tiempo, con un agradable calor rodeándole; al abrir los ojos con pereza descubrió la razón y sonrió. Allí estaba como lo prometió, ahí estaba su niño abrazándole recelosamente, protegiéndole de sus temores y de sí mismo, el suave latido de su corazón, calmado pero constante.

 

Le observo desde su pecho sin poder borrar su sonrisa, miro por un segundo los sugerentes labios rosados de inuyasha y lo besó suavemente, calmado y sin prisas, aliviado e increíblemente feliz de tenerle consigo. Sintió como los labios de su novio se curvearon en una sonrisa inocente mientras sus brazos perezosos se posaban en su espalda, el pelinegro correspondió el beso lentamente con dulzura.

 

-¿Te desperté?-Preguntó el mayor alejándose un poco para ver su bella expresión adormilada.

 

-No.-Negó restregándose los ojos con su puño intentando alejar el sueño fallidamente mientras dejaba escapar un pequeño bostezo, era adorable.

 

-¿No?-Cuestionó divertido recreándose con su angelical pareja, se enderezo en la cama permitiéndole hacer lo mismo. Este negó con la cabeza reprimiendo otro bostezo.

 

-Voy a preparar algo de comer, mientras tanto tú ve y toma una ducha.-El menor estiro desperezándose, luego le sonrió a su peliplata y le besó otra vez.-Ve.-Ordenó divertido saliendo de la cama en busca de su ropa.

 

El mayor se quedo observándolo hasta que se vistió nuevamente, el pelinegro se contoneaba sin darse cuenta para el disfrute de su amante, inuyasha saliendo del cuarto despeinado, con la ropa a medio poner y descalzo.

**********

 

 

Unos cuantos minutos después en la cocina…

 

 

El pelinegro buscaba unas fresas en el refrigerador como último toque para las crepas con crema que preparo pero no habían, suspiro molesto al saber que tendría que ir a cómpralas; afortunadamente había una tienda a pocas calles de allí. Se adecentó la ropa y peino levemente su cabello con las manos, no se esforzó demasiado en eso. Ya que sesshomaru aún no terminaba, lo que se supone iba a ser una ducha rápida, tomó un blog de notas y un bolígrafo para notificarle que volvería en unos minutos y que no se atreviera a comerse las crepas hasta que él llegara con las fresas.

 

Por su parte el ojiambar ya se había vestido con unos jeans cómodos y una fina camisa lisa cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse.

 

-¿Inu?-Le llamó mientras salía de la alcoba hasta la cocina, encontrando rápidamente la nota pegada en la nevera con un imán decorativo.-¿Para qué sale por fresas? Seguro que están deliciosas de todas formas.-Dijo acercándose a las crepas y comprobando su punto… Estaban deliciosas de todas maneras.

 

Distraídamente camino por la sala, por el ventanal se veía el cielo nublado y oscurecido, eso le puso inquieto, giró su cabeza hasta el sofá y allí estaba la chaqueta roja de inuyasha. Tomó el abrigo apresuradamente y algo cayó de él. Era una cajita dorada con un pequeño listón rojo. ¡Oh, no! Un patrón: La mesa y la foto, la chaqueta y el obsequio, y todo terminaba cuando…

 

-¡ ¡INUYASHA! !-Gritó al salir corriendo desesperado del lugar, ni siquiera alcanzo a ponerse unos zapatos sólo corrió lo más rápido que pudo. Nuevamente los niños frente a su edificio jugaban con su pelota, otra vez se encontró con el gato pero esta vez la minina sólo lo observo desde el muro mientras corría.

 

A lo lejos divisó a su novio quien caminaba apresuradamente sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. Comenzó a lloviznar en ese momento, el pelinegro cruzó la calle sonriendo sin importarle la lluvia; Sesshomaru vio un deportivo rojo acercarse a gran velocidad.

 

-¡Inu! ¡ ¡CUIDADO! !-Le advirtió y este volteó a verle.

 

El ruido de unas yantas frenando de golpe en el asfalto casi le ensórdese, todo paso tan rápido, un segundo escucho a su novio llamarle y al otro estaba tirado al otro lado de la acera, le había empujado lejos. Para cuando pudo reaccionar visualizo al mayor tirado a unos metros de él.

 

-¡ ¡ ¡SESSHOMARU! ! !-Gritó asustado y corrió hacia su inconsciente novio. Cuando llegó lo observo temeroso de tocarle, no se debe mover a alguien después de un accidente. Con miedo se agachó a su lado y le miró, estaba cubierto por gotas de lluvia y sangre, sin moverse.-Sesshomaru, amor.-Le llamó al borde de un colapso nervioso.-Sessh, despierta. Dime algo, lo que sea… Onegaii, sesshomaru.-Suplicó acariciando su rostro, despejándolo de sus plateados mechones que ahora se teñían de carmesí.

 

-Joder, lo siento… no les vi.-Se excusó el hombre al salir de su vehículo.-Lla… llamare a una ambulancia.-Dijo preocupado, pero no le escucho sólo le importo cuando vio los ojos de su amado abrirse con dificultad.

 

-¿Sessh? No… no te preocupes, todo estará bien.-Dijo tratando de convencerlos a ambos.

 

-Esta… vez pude… salvarte.-Murmuró con dificultad, la lluvia caía sobre él pero no la sentía, sólo sintió unas gotas cálidas caer en su rostro y surcar sus mejillas… Su amado lloraba.-Inu… yo te...-Trató de decir pero el menor se lo impidió.

 

-¡NI SE TE OCURRA DESPEDIRTE, NO TAISHO SESSHOMARU!-Le advirtió enfadado. La sirena de la ambulancia se oyó en la distancia.

 

-Gomen… mi vida.-Se disculpó antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

************

 

 

Inuyasha e Irassue estaban en la sala de espera, el menor estaba en shock por lo que algunos doctores lo examinaron pero estaba bien… Bueno, por lo menos físicamente hablando. Un doctor salió y se les acerco, rápidamente se levantaron de los asientos y lo encararon.

 

-¿Cómo está mi novio?-Preguntó preocupado y ansioso el menor.

 

-Recibió en fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dos de sus costillas se rompieron… lamento decirles que…

*************

 

 

Despertó algo atontado y desorientado en una cama dura, los molestos sonidos de unos aparatos y la insoportable claridad.

 

-¡Hijo, despertaste!-Exclamó aliviada acercándose a él. El peliplata observó la habitación demasiado blanca y estéril, estaba en el hospital. Sintió una calidez conocida a su lado, sonrío al ver a su niño semi-acostado en la camilla; se había dormido en una incómoda silla sosteniendo su mano.-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, cielo, ese maldito doctor casi nos dio un susto de muerte. A estado todo en tiempo pegado a ti, ni siquiera pude convencerlo de que fuera a cambiarse la ropa ensangrentada.-Explicó su madre. El matasanos ese les había dicho…

 

-“Recibió en fuerte golpe en la cabeza, dos de sus costillas se rompieron… lamento decirles que… tendrá que permanecer aquí de 4 a 8 semanas para examinar constantemente sus heridas, pero por lo demás está bien, afortunadamente el impacto no fue tan fuerte y no habrá secuelas ni traumas mayores”.-Argumentó mirando la planilla con los datos, por lo que no notó que tanto la ojiambar como el ojinegros dejaron de respirar en cuanto pronunció las palabras “lamento decirles”. Luego de eso una iracunda Irassue casi estrangula al doctor por el mal uso de las palabras.

 

-¿Sessh?-Murmuró el menor abriendo los ojos.-¡Sesshomaru! Despertaste.-Se levantó de un salto de la silla haciéndola caer de espaldas.-¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres algo de tomar?-Interrogó preocupado y ansioso. Su novio lo haló por la muñeca hasta él para poder callarle con un beso.

 

-Estoy bien, inuyasha, en lo que cabe sin mencionará las heridas.-Comentó restándole importancia a su estado. La expresión preocupada del menor paso a ser furiosa en fracción de segundos.

 

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! ¡¿En qué demonios estabas pensando en saltar frente a un auto?!-Gritó furioso.

 

-En evitar que ese mismo auto te matara.-Se defendió.

 

-¡Pudo matarte!-Acusó señalando sus heridas y vendajes.

 

-¡Te salve y es lo unido que me importa!-Casi gritó el peliplata, no era algo que quisiera vivir otra vez, no podría.

 

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta? ¿Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos si murieses? ¿Qué haría yo si te perdiera?-Cuestionó al borde del llanto. Sesshomaru volvió a halarlo pero esta vez con suficiente fuerza para subirlo en la cama y abrazarlo.

 

-Honto ni gomanasai.-Se disculpó susurrando en su oído. El menor se resistió a tratar de incorporase puesto a que podría lastimar a su pareja, pero esta se negaba a dejarlo. Irassue suspiro agotada y con mucho alivio, al final nada pasó más allá de unas facturas y un buen susto.

***************

 

 

Después de disculparte con su novio hasta que logro que este se calmara y pudieran reconciliarse. Tuvo que estar 7 semanas en el hospital y otras 3 en cama siendo atenido por su niño y su madre quienes eran vigilaban todo, haciendo uso de sus influencias la No Taisho mayor logro que pospusieran la fecha de la entrega del monográfico de su hijo; al final sesshomaru se graduó con honores debido a sus esfuerzos. Y Así a principio de primavera la pareja su mudo en su casa para luego de unos arreglos y enredos convertirla en un hogar.

***********

 

 

16 años después….

 

 

El menor abrió los ojos con pereza y escondió su rostro en el pecho de su amante negándose a despertar. A pesar de los años inuyasha jamás dejaría de ser adorable, la risa de su peliplata le indicó que este ya estaba despierto por lo que se alejó un poco.

 

-Ohayo, amor.-Saludó con una tierna sonrisa.

 

-Ohayo, mi vida.-Respondió el mayor correspondiendo su gesto.

 

Como de costumbre se había despertado antes y se había quedado observándole dormir tranquilamente en su pecho. A sus 40 años apenas tenía leves líneas de envejecimiento, seguía con esa mirada llena de amor y devoción. Viéndose perfecto así, apoyado de su palma mirándole… Aún a sus cuarentas era endemoniadamente atractivo e inuyasha intuía que moriría de esa manera. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203159729450920&set=a.10203159599047660.1073741835.1137977760&type=3&theater

 

-Todavía es temprano y es fin de semana, quedémonos en cama más tiempo.-Sugirió acercándose para besarle, era casi una caricia con sus labios. Estaba muy cansado pues había tardado casi toda la noche preparando la nueva exposición para su galería de arte.-Unas cuantas horas más.-Murmuró volviendo a acurrucarse en el pecho de su compañero. Unos pasos alegres y el tintineo metálico le advirtieron, y en pocos segundos después una enorme bola de pelos estaba sobre ellos.-Aki, bájateme de encima.-Ordenó a su perro, que por desgracia era demasiado energético a todas horas. Era un bello Akita marón, el cual habían adoptado años atrás. https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10203202590282414&set=a.10203159599047660.1073741835.1137977760&type=3&theater la alegre bola de pelos lamia amistosamente su mejilla como saludo.

 

-Akira, abajo.-Ordenó Sesshomaru y de inmediato el perro saltó de la cama para sentarse firme en el piso.-Lo llevare a dar un paseo y preparare el desayuno, tú duerme un poco más.-Dijo para darle un beso en la sien y salir de la cama.-Vamos aki.-El perro se levantó moviendo la cola feliz, y siguió a su amo.

 

-¿Te he dicho lo mucho que te amo?-Inquirió sonriéndole con amor.

 

-Siempre es bueno escucharlo.-Contestó divertido mientras salía de la habitación.

 

Inuyasha sonrió ampliamente volviéndose a recostar, después iría a desayunar lo que probablemente sería pan tostado, huevos revueltos con jamón y jugo; su amado no había mejorado mucho en la cocina pero hacia el intento, ese pequeño detallito era maravilloso. Ese hombre era y siempre seria el amor de su vida y cada día le amaba más.

 

Se volvió a dormir en su cama, ambos tenían fabulosos y sustanciosos trabajos que les hacia ganar lo suficiente para vivir en cualquier lugar con grandes lujos, pero ellos seguían allí, en su hogar. En esa casa sólo lo suficientemente amplia para los tres, una sola habitación y sus estudios particulares, un comedor junto a la cocina, con un patio muy pequeño para tener piscina pero perfecto para la casita que Sesshomaru le construyó a akira, un baño con una tina para dos la cual les encantaba porque siempre podían estar cerca. Y como había previsto el mayor, Irassue insistió en ayudarles con la decoración mientras que ellos se encargaban de pintar y arreglas uno que otro detalle.

 

Esa casa fuera de la ciudad y bastante lejos de sus trabajos, era perfecta para ellos… era su hogar y no lo cambiarían por nada.

 

 

Owari.


End file.
